Greed Island arc
The Greed Island arc is the fifth story arc of the series. The arc spans from chapters 120 to 185 of the manga, episodes 71 to 92 of the 1999 anime series, and episodes 59 to 75 of the 2011 anime series. Summary Southernpiece Auction Gon and Killua go to the Southernpiece Auction for Greed Island. Rather than attempt to directly obtain it, Gon and Killua planned to let someone else buy it and then enter the game for that client. After a brief run-in with Feitan and Phinks, the auction for Greed Island begins. Gon and Killua raise their bid as high as they can, but are ultimately outdone by Battera. After the auction, they ask Battera and his assistant, Tsezguerra, if they could enter the game for him. Despite their knowledge of the game and Nen, Tsezguerra refuses, stating that their display of Nen was not strong enough. He also says that Nen users would be able to enter the game only after they pass a test a few days later. Wishing to prove the two wrong, Gon and Killua continue to train. At the same time, Feitan and Phinks obtain a copy of Greed Island by stealing it. Entering the Game Kurapika, Melody, and the rest of Light Nostrade's employees leave Yorknew City. Gon and Killua go to the examination room where the applicants would be screened. Killua shows off his new electricity hatsu, where as Gon shows his Enhancement by breaking a wall, frightening Tsezguerra, but passing the two. After passing, the two celebrate with Leorio. Leorio departs to take the exam for medical school. Gon and Killua then head to Battera's mansion. Gon is the first to enter the game, and uses his own game card and ring to do so. He enters the game, where he is greeted by Eeta. She explains the rules of Greed Island, as well as the spells "Gain" and "Book". She also goes over the objective of the game: to collect all one-hundred restricted cards. Before Gon enters the actual playing area, he receives a message from Ging stating that he would find no clues towards Ging, rather, Ging just wanted to show off his game. He ends up in an open field, and Killua follows soon after. They both sense that they're being watched, when suddenly, a man appears with a book. He uses Trace on Killua to track him at all times, but Killua scares him away with his killing intent. Meanwhile, at the Phantom Troupe hideout, Shalnark invites Shizuku and Kortopi to play the game with him, to which they concur. Gon and Killua arrive at Antokiba, and decide to participate in the monthly tournament. First, they would eat, though. At the restaurant, the chef tells them that if they eat their meal in 30 minutes, they would not have to pay, and, they would receive the Galgaida card. They complete the challenge, but they find the card is useless. All of a sudden, they hear an explosion and rush outside to find Jeet (one of the hired players) dead. Gon asks if the spell cast on Killua could do that, but a man assures him that it would be impossible. The man introduces himself as Nickes, the head of an alliance, and invites Gon and Killua to come to their meeting. At the meeting, Gon and Killua are offered a place in the alliance, as well as Puhat and Abengane (two of the hired players). Gon refuses; as a result, Killua does too, though the other two join. They walk around the city, unaware that someone is stalking them. Training Soufrabi Pirates The Bomb Devils Notable Characters Major Battles *Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck vs Binolt *Biscuit Krueger vs Bara *Killua Zoldyck vs Sub *Gon Freecss vs Genthru Story Impact *Gon and Killua get training from Biscuit in Nen. *Gon becomes the first person to beat Greed Island, and a step closer to finding Ging. *The Phantom Troupe acquires an exorcist that may be able to undo Kurapika's Nen ability on Chrollo Lucilfer. Arc Navigation Category:Events Category:Arcs Category:Greed Island arc